


Queen of Thieves

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Gen, Riften, The Ragged Flagon, Thieves Guild, Will update when I update the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: Avalon is the Dragonborn in her spare time but being the Guildmaster for the Thieves Guild is her day job.





	Queen of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Short little intro chapter. Planning to update.

     The Ragged Flagon wasn’t exactly the ritziest place to hole up in Riften. In fact, it was dirty, wet and cold. Avalon even had a house in town, with a comfortable bed she could be making use of. But there was something important underneath this city, the Thieves Guild, her guild. The Ratway was even less inviting than the Flagon; Avalon had perhaps less than fond memories of clearing it as her initiation long ago. She’d been Brynjolf’s protege then; now she was the Guildmaster and he was her Second-In-Command.  

     That thought had a smile on her face before she could prevent it. Avalon wasn’t exactly known for being a happy person. Hell, most of the time she was just a battered mess with a grimace dragging her ass and her haul down here leaving a trail of blood behind her. 

     “Something pleasing to ya, lass?” 

     Avalon glanced up from behind the missive she was reading at Brynjolf approaching the other side of her desk; formerly it had been Mercer Frey’s desk. As if being stupidly handsome weren’t bad enough, her fellow Nightingale could melt any woman when he called her lass, and Avalon was no exception. 

     Clearing her throat, she asked, “What can I do for you?” 

     He grinned down at her, something Avalon had found he’d been doing a lot more since they’d broken the Guild’s curse and she’d broken Mercer’s neck. Money filled their pockets these days and jobs flowed in as fast as they could handle them; life was good for their band of thieves.

     “We’ve got an important job,” he said in that calm voice of his; it flowed over her like cool water, soothing her even as it excited her. 

     “Don’t we always?” she laughed. “And don’t I have people for that?”

     “Aye, lass, but the client asked for you an’ me in particular.” There was a sparkle in his eye as he said it, Avalon swore there was. Sliding her booted feet off the edge of the table, she stood and came around to face Brynjolf. He didn’t step back; if anything, he seemed to lean closer. 

 

     The Guildmaster tilted her piercing green eyes up at him, something like a question burning in their depths. Brynjolf had always thought that in a way, it was detrimental for a thief to have so memorable a look and demeanor. Avalon had long, dark hair and porcelain skin that made those eyes of hers stand out all the more. The feline grace and natural power she exuded drew the attention of everyone wherever she went. All she had to do was walk into a room and the gaze of every person in it would eventually drift her way, almost as if they couldn’t help themselves. And then there was the fact that she was downright famous. She’d just gone and dabbled in everything she came across; the woman slayed dragons on her way back from a robbery like it was nothing. And yet, Avalon had never been caught or imprisoned. With the form fitting dark armor she wore, some suspected she was a member of the Guild or the Brotherhood, but they sure as hell couldn’t prove it. He’d seen her slip out of a house, bag loaded down with valuables, and walk right up to a guard and start up a conversation with him. After all, who would ever suspect behind that gorgeous smile and the moral heart of a dovakhiin was the Queen of Thieves?  


End file.
